


Kelakar

by sukeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Parody, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ayahku kelakar, aku kelakar<br/>aku terbahak-bahak</p>
</div><hr/><p>mengacu pada canon, tidak mengubah apapun dari canon, kecuali 1 kalimat headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelakar

**Author's Note:**

> cuma puisi dibuat sampai jam 4 pagi sebagai luapan kemarahan pada fandom. Harry Potter series milik JK Rowling, tidak memaksudkan untuk melanggar hak cipta.

# Kelakar

* * *

Aku lahir jadi kelakar  
ayahku  
ingin kubesar nanti  
jadi penerus  
kelakar

Ayahku ingin aku nanti  
jadi orang besar  
sepantat Perut Besi Ukraina  
(pantatnya sebesar ego ayahku, aku tidak)  
tapi kuletuskan pantatnya  
kuhamburkan isinya,

aku masuk Hufflepuff  
"masa depan cuma kenangan"  
dibilang padaku

aku Beater Quidditch  
"masa muda sia-sia"  
padaku

Aku Pelahap Maut!

  
... ayahku melupakanku

aku hilang dalam usahaku, lebur dalam pengabdianku  
—ayahku tak tahu  
keberadanku

aku menunggu dalam dendamku, menghitung dalam pembalasanku  
—ayahku tak tahu  
kekuatanku  
kesabaranku  
keteguhanku  
pilihan-pilihanku

Aku abdiNya paling setia,  
ayahku berpaling

Aku hidup untuk kebangkitanNya,  
ayahku berangai.*

Ia jadi sekelebat ingatan pada cekungan sosial berjuluk norma  
dipersalahkan ia dan dijadikan kelakar

ayahku kelakar, aku kelakar  
aku terbahak-bahak  
mereka tawai usaha keras  
mereka hujati kemauan keras  
kemaluan keras  
mereka malu dikira pandir ketika berbeda  
mereka malu dianggap dungu ketika tak turut  
budaya laknat buat mereka kerdil  
paham keparat buat mereka tertinggal berabad-abad  
dari Muggle

tak ada penyihir menembus langit  
tak ada penyihir menyusuri kedalaman bumi  
tak ada penyihir sembuhkan penyakit  
tak ada penyihir memahami sesamanya  
anggap luka kelakar  
anggap derita kelakar

 _anggap si itu Ravenclaw, si itu Gryffindor_  
 _si Slytherin lebih jelek dari Hufflepuff_  
tapi Hufflepuff paling buruk  
kotak-kotakkan semua kelakar  
sampai kepalamu kotak-kotak  
dalam kelakar

maka bahagialah  
bahagialah dalam lawakanmu  
gembiralah dalam suka-citamu  
damailah dalam tawamu

lalu matilah  
matilah  
terbenam dalam kelakarmu.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### * = mati


End file.
